Prize wheels are commonly used to allow random selection of a prize from multiple alternative prizes. An exemplary prize wheel displays prize references and is spun relative to a clicker or other indicator such that a prize is selected based on which prize is identified by the indicator when the wheel stops spinning. Because the spinning of the prize wheel is largely unpredictable, the selection of a prize based on the spinning of the prize wheel is likewise largely unpredictable. As another example, a prize wheel may display one or more prize references and one or more no prize references and be spun relative to an indicator such that whether a prize is won or not won is selected based on the indicator pointing to a prize reference or a no prize reference, respectively, when the wheel stops spinning.
For some prize wheels, the references displayed on a prize wheel are removable. For example, individual prize references have been printed on pie-shaped paper and are positioned at various positions on a prize wheel. In such prize wheels, prize references have been held in place between a prize wheel base and a separately-formed clear sheet of material attached to that base. Such prize wheels have been assembled using glue to attach the clear sheet to rib-like projections projecting in wheel spoke-like locations above the surface of the base. Paper or cards placed between the individual rib-like projections and also between the base and clear sheet displayed information about individual prizes or other selectable items that were won or otherwise selected based on a spin of the wheel. The references to the prizes and other selectable options were held in place but visible through the clear sheet.